Jungle Mystics
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: On the way home from visiting Nick's adoptive parents, Udonna, Leanbow, and Nick learn that the latest incarnation of evil, Dai Shi wishes to destroy the Light. Will the combined forces of the Mystic Force team, including Clare, who has once again taken up the power of the Gatekeeper, and the Jungle Fury team be enough to stop Dai Shi and protect Nick?
1. The First Battle

Jungle Mystics

Nick glanced at his parents—Udonna and Leanbow. The three were passing through a small city called Ocean Bluff on the way home—to Briarwood. Nick grinned and Leanbow said, "Bowen. If you want, you can go on ahead. We all know how much you've missed Madison."

"Dad!" the teen whined.

Udonna grinned and said, "Behave, you two."

"Yes, Mom," Nick grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, love," Leanbow leaned over and quickly kissed his wife's cheek and then shared a sheepish glance with his son.

As they traveled, the family was attacked. Nick drove his motorcycle toward the attackers as Leanbow helped Udonna to her feet. Slamming the motorcycle into their attacks, Nick jumped off it and flipped through the air to his parents' sides.

He grabbed his morpher. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," both parents answered.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" the three cast the morphing spell.

"Well, well," Udonna, Nick, and Leanbow all heard a familiar voice say.

"Leelee?" Nick asked, fearing for his friend.

"I am Camille. Sent by Dai Shi to destroy the Light," the woman with Leelee's voice answered.

Udonna growled. "You'll never find him," she threatened.

Then five other figures arrived. "Let's do it," the boy in red yelled.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" the five called.

Within minutes, it was chaos as Udonna and Leanbow tried to protect their son and watch each other's backs.

Nick glanced around. Everyone was holding up very well. Then Camille disappeared, crying out, "I'll be back! And I _will_ destroy the Light!"

Udonna glanced at her husband, who, under his helmet, had become very pale. "Power down," the two murmured.

"Power down," Nick repeated the phrase.

"Power down," the new arrivals repeated.

"Let's get out of here," Nick said, looking for a tree. Udonna nodded but Leanbow blinked when he saw who the man in purple was.

Leanbow shook his head and said, "We stay. That Camille woman _will_ come after us again. Contact the others."

Nick nodded and Leanbow said, "RJ, old friend, remember me?"

"It can't be… Leanbow?" RJ gasped.

"How do you know each other?!" Nick, Udonna, and the other rangers asked.

"We were in Pai Zhua together," RJ began.

"RJ did become a Master, I didn't, because I chose to learn to master my other abilities," Leanbow answered.

"Surely, by now, you're a Master," RJ replied.

Nick threw up his hands and said, "Great, you two are friends. Where are my friends are supposed to meet us? And can we finish this discussion there?"

Udonna nodded in agreement. "Jungle Karma Pizza," RJ ordered.

Nick nodded and said, "Guys, I can't come back to Briarwood. Come to Ocean Bluff. Bring Daggeron—and maybe Clare. Meet me at Jungle Karma Pizza."

The eight warriors swiftly retreated to Jungle Karma Pizza, where they were greeted by the rest of the Mystic Force.


	2. Meeting, Introducing & Explaining Allies

"Who are these people?" the current yellow Ranger asked.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Udonna said, acting the peacekeeper between her group of rangers and the new rangers.

Nick nodded and looked at Leanbow.

"Leanbow, Mystic Force Wolf Warrior," he answered.

"Daggeron, Mystic Force Solaris Knight," the other knight answered.

"Udonna, Mystic Force White Ranger," Udonna said, one hand on Leanbow's shoulder.

"Xander Bly, Mystic Force Green Ranger," the Australian lad said.

"Vida Rocca, Mystic Force Pink Ranger," the short dark-haired girl said.

"Madison Rocca, Mystic Force Blue Ranger," the long dark-haired girl said.

"Chip Thorn, Mystic Force Yellow Ranger," the red-haired teen said, grinning.

"Nick Russell, Mystic Force Red Ranger," Nick murmured, glancing at his parents, who nodded.

"Clare, resident sorceress of Rootcore and Mystic Force Gatekeeper," the blonde haired girl said.

"RJ, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger," RJ replied.

"Dom, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger," the teen dressed in white replied.

"Theo, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger," the Asian-looking teen said.

"Lily, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger," the other blonde said.

"Casey, Jungle Fury Red Ranger," the youngest of the group said.

"Now that we all know each other, how do you two"—motioning to Leanbow and RJ—"know each other?" Nick demanded.

"We both share the same animal spirit—the spirit of the wolf," Leanbow murmured.

Then RJ asked, "Are you sure you're still not a Master?"

Leanbow nodded and RJ said, "Just check."

Leanbow pushed up his sleeve and stared—there were the stripes that marked a Pai Zhua master. "It had to have happened when… when I saved Udonna from the Master," he said.

"I was Koragg the Knight Wolf then," Leanbow frowned, remembering.

Nick nodded.

"Who is the Light?" Lily asked.

"Lily's right," Casey continued. "We need to find them—and protect them."

"No need to look far," Udonna murmured, pulling away from her husband and stepping toward the red mystic ranger.

"He's right here," she finished, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What?!" the Jungle Fury rangers chorused. "Nick Russell is the Light?!"

"Nick Russell, otherwise known as Bowen, son of Lady Udonna the White Sorceress and Sir Leanbow the Wolf Warrior," Udonna clarified.

"Bowen was born of magical blood with the power and the potential to stop evil domination of the planet," Leanbow murmured, joining his wife and son.

"To protect me, Mom and Dad gave me up twenty-one years ago. We were reunited two years ago and defeated the Darkness—the Master himself—and saved the world," Nick continued. "I'm the one Camille is looking for—somehow Dai Shi got wind of our reunion and my existence and my power."

"Sculpin?" Leanbow asked.

"Dead, Itassis destroyed him," Daggeron murmured, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning thoughtfully.

"Who cares how Dai Shi found out?!" Nick snapped. "What matters is that we stop him!"

Leanbow grinned at his son and said, "Careful, son. Don't be rash."

Nick nodded in agreement and Leanbow said, "My son is right. The fourteen of us need to work together. The eight other members of our team, myself included, aren't enough to protect my son, even with him fighting. We will need your help. And we will help you against Dai Shi."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Allies?" he asked.

"Friends," Nick corrected. "We rangers have to stick together," he added.

Casey nodded. "Who's in?" he asked.

The entire group placed their hands in a circle. "Power Rangers Forever!" the group cheered.


	3. Bedding Arrangements

Then RJ said, "So, why does Dai Shi seem so intent on killing Nick?"

"Because Nick has the power to stop him," Leanbow crossed his arms over his chest, scowling again.

Nick scowled. Leanbow raised his eyebrows and then nodded. "What are you two talking about?" Udonna demanded.

"Just once, I'd like for us to be a normal family—without someone trying to kill me every week!" Nick said, throwing his hands up, frustrated.

Udonna nodded in silent agreement.

Daggeron asked, "What are we going to do about rooming?"

"We make enough beds for all of us…" Nick began.

Clare swiftly interrupted, "I'll stay at Rootcore…with Fireheart and see if I can get Leelee, Nikki, Phineas, Toby watch out for us and send Itassis and Matoombo to help, if necessary."

Nick nodded and said, "So, seven beds."

Leanbow nodded in agreement.

Each of the rangers swiftly cast a spell to make the bed of their choice appear. Udonna and Leanbow combined their powers for the bed they'd be sharing and noticed how the rest of the Mystic Force arranged their beds. Nick's bed was closest to his parents. Udonna glanced at Leanbow who nodded. Nick had some issues—he was constantly scared that they would leave him again—and they had a special nightly ritual they would do to calm the teen. Then it was Madison's bed, followed by Vida, followed by Xander, followed by Chip, and finally Daggeron.

RJ asked, "Wasn't Leelee supposed to be Queen of the Vampires and Itassis and Matoombo two of the Ten Terrors?"

"Nikki—formerly Necrolai—Leelee, Itassis, and Matoombo all defected to the side of good magic," Leanbow explained.

"Really?" Lily was skeptical. Theo and Casey exchanged doubtful glances.

Nick nodded and said, "Leelee helped rescue—no, she led the successful rescue mission for—my mom, even after the five of us were jerks to her."

Vida added, "Matoombo chose to destroy the electric bomb because he didn't want to harm anyone."

Daggeron murmured, "Itassis used the power of courage to defeat Sculpin and help Necrolai and Udonna escape the pit and return to the surface world."

Leanbow finished, "And Necrolai revived Itassis so she could help get Udonna to safety. Necrolai then revived Daggeron and myself after we were killed by the Master."

The Jungle Fury rangers nodded in agreement. Then all eyes flashed to the screens. "We got trouble," Nick muttered.


	4. The Second Battle

"Let's do this—team work style," Casey yelled.

The group raced to the square.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" the Jungle Fury Rangers morphed.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Most of the Mystic Force morphed.

Clare summoned her staff and joined the others.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we rangers?" Nick smirked at the Rinshi.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger," Casey called.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger," Theo called.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger," Lily called.

"With the cunning of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger," RJ called.

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger," Dom called.

"With the spirit of a bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger," Master Swoop joined the team.

"With the spirit of a shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger," Master Finn joined the team.

"With the spirit of an elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger," Master Phant joined the team.

"We summon the animal spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the Jungle Fury team called.

"Power of the shining moon! Behold—the Gatekeeper!" Clare called.

"Burning heart of fire, Wolf Warrior! Defender of truth!" Leanbow called.

"Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" Daggeron called.

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!" Udonna called.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander called.

"Everchanging as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida called.

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison called.

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip called.

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick called.

"We call upon the magic! Together as one! United for all time! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" the entire Mystic Force team—including Clare—called.

"Interesting, two with the same spirit," Camille murmured. "Attack!" she ordered.

"Watch each other's backs!" Nick ordered.

The others nodded and paired off—Lily and Theo, Casey and Dom, Xander and Vida, Madison and RJ, Chip and Daggeron, Udonna and Leanbow, and Nick and Clare. Meanwhile, the other three Masters paired up with their respective spirit rangers.

Nick glanced around and snapped his fingers. "Come on Fireheart!" he summoned the Mystic Dragon.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Nick swiftly morphed into his most powerful mode.

"Guys! Go into Legend Warrior Mode!" He ordered the core of his team.

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!" the remaining four core of the Mystic Force team switched into Legend Warrior mode.

"Ancient Mystic Mode," Daggeron and Leanbow switched into their more powerful forms—the Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Magic of the Shining Moon Warrior," Clare cast the spell that turned her into the Shining Moon Warrior.

"Jungle Master Mode!" the core three members of the Jungle Fury morphed into their more powerful forms.

Leanbow glanced at his wife. "Snow Staff! Fire!" she unleashed a swift ice beam at Camille.

Camille swiftly began pursuing the Red Dragon Fire Ranger. Leanbow growled. "Ancient Power of the Phoenix! Attack!" Both his swords were encased in flame and he knocked Camille backwards.

He glared at Camille, who transformed into her warrior form. "You will _never_ harm my son!" Leanbow growled, threateningly.

Udonna joined her husband. The rangers were again victorious and retreated to Jungle Karma Pizza.


	5. The First Night

"It's late. Let's get some rest," Udonna ordered.

Most of the rangers swiftly went to bed, while Clare and Fireheart returned to Rootcore. "We'd stay, RJ," Clare admitted, "But I don't think anyone here would quite understand Fireheart."

"Mama," the dragon nudged Clare's shoulder.

RJ nodded. Udonna hugged her niece and said, "Well done, Clare. Niella would be proud of you today, and so am I."

Clare grinned.

Then Udonna glanced at her son, who was sitting on his bed, looking up at her and Leanbow expectantly.

"We're not going to leave you," Udonna murmured, hugging the teen.

"Ever?" Nick asked.

"Never," Leanbow joined his wife and son.

Nick nodded and Leanbow said, "We're a family again—and that's the way it's going to stay."

Nick nodded and slowly fell asleep.


	6. The Following Day's Training Plans

The next morning, Nick slowly woke up and saw Leanbow had his arms around Udonna.

"Mom?" Nick asked, hesitantly. "Is everything alright?"

Udonna looked at Leanbow, who nodded. "Bowen, your father and I are _never_, _ever_ leaving you again," she began.

Nick nodded, and Udonna continued, "Giving you up that day was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was a mess for weeks after the battle. It took every inch of my self-control not to tell Clare to pack up and that we were going to look for you."

Nick walked over to his mother and hugged her.

Leanbow wrapped his arms protectively around his son and wife and then whispered, "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Nick agreed and the family joined the rest of the group at the breakfast table.

Madison asked, "So, how did the three of you sleep?"

Nick grinned and said, "Pretty well."

Leanbow nodded his head in agreement.

Vida grinned.

Then Xander asked, "Where are we going to train?"

"Why not train here?" Theo asked.

"We don't want to damage anything," Chip replied.

"How would you damage anything?" Lily asked, the question that Casey was thinking.

Chip glanced at Nick who looked at Udonna and Leanbow. "Perhaps a demonstration of our various powers might explain," Daggeron murmured.

Nick shot a quick fire blast, which Madison swiftly countered, and Udonna froze it as Xander grabbed the newly formed icicle with a vine, while Leanbow unfroze it, then Chip shot a lightning blast at it, followed by a wind gust caused by Vida, and Daggeron released a sun beam at the water. "That's why we wanted to train somewhere else," Leanbow murmured.

RJ nodded in agreement and said, "Just be careful."

Leanbow, Daggeron, Udonna, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander all nodded in agreement. After everyone finished eating, Clare joined the group and they took votes on where to train.


	7. Training

The group agreed that they should train in the Mystic Forest and they all returned to Rootcore, where they then went out to the training field.

Leanbow said, "Alright, I want each of you to get in touch with your powers. Vida, try to blow those leaves in a tornado. Xander, try to focus your powers to grow a slightly larger tree than last time. Chip, I want you to try to fill these rocks with electricity. Madison, see that leaf? Try to get the water out of it. And finally Bowen."

Leanbow moved away from the rocks and pulled out a candle. "First, light this candle," he ordered his son.

The rest of the team soon finished their training. Daggeron stared at Xander, who grabbed his morpher and handed it to him. "Hold this," Xander snapped, before beginning to attempt to grow the tree.

Within minutes, the rocks had shattered, a water droplet had fallen from the tree, the leaves had scattered all over the clearing, and there was a good sized tree in the middle of the clearing.

Then Xander let Daggeron give him back his morpher. Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron all began practicing some of their powers. After he lit the candle, Nick asked, "What else am I supposed to do, Dad?"

Udonna frowned and pulled Leanbow aside. "You know your powers—that he inherited—are dominant over mine," she hissed. "Fire melts ice and snow."

Leanbow nodded and said, "He needs to try to use his other powers."

Nick watched his parents talk and then Leanbow rejoined him. "I want you to try to make a small snow storm and then calm it down," Leanbow said firmly.

Udonna watched as her son concentrated and created a blizzard instead of the small storm, Leanbow had asked for. She quickly joined her son and helped him calm the storm down.

Leanbow's eyes widened and Udonna quickly realized what had gone wrong. "Leanbow, it takes more concentration for Bowen to create a snow storm, than it does to create a fire," she murmured.

Nick scowled and asked, "You two do know I'm _right_ here?"

Leanbow grinned and ruffled his son's hair as Udonna smiled softly and murmured, "And we're glad you are."

Nick nodded in agreement.

The others all glanced at each other and Daggeron led the most of the team—Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Clare—to another location in the forest to train—he didn't want anyone—even Clare—to interrupt the family moment that Nick and his parents were having.


	8. Returning to JKP

That evening, all nine members of the Mystic Force returned to Jungle Karma Pizza. "How was your training?" RJ asked. They had eaten lunch at Rootcore and had informed Leelee, Nikki, Toby, Phineas, Matoombo, and Itassis of what had happened and how Dai Shi wanted to kill Nick.

"It went well," Leanbow replied.

The rest of the team all nodded in agreement. Lily bit her lip and said, "Can we ask you something?"

Nick nodded and Lily continued, "We want to tell a friend—Fran—about us being rangers, but we know we really technically shouldn't. What do we do?"

"Can you trust her?" Madison replied.

The Jungle Fury rangers looked at each other and then nodded. "Then tell her," Udonna insisted. "These five had to tell their boss—Toby—about being the Mystic Force."

They nodded and Fran became a key ally and employee within a half hour.

Then Daggeron said, "Perhaps, the sparring portion of our training can happen here, while we practice our powers in the forest."

The rest of the Mystic Force exchanged glances and then nodded in agreement.

Udonna smiled at her husband and he nodded in agreement—the two teams were becoming friends—which was a relief and made the alliance easier for both groups.


	9. Getting to Know Each Other

That night, after dinner, the two teams decided to try to get to know each other. "Does anyone have any ideas for some sort of game to get to know each other?" Casey asked.

"How about 'Never Have I Ever'?" Vida suggested.

The rest of the teens nodded in agreement. Udonna raised her eyebrows. Leanbow led her over to the group and RJ and Daggeron and Clare quickly joined the rest of the group.

Nick turned to his parents, Udonna and Leanbow, Daggeron, and cousin, Clare, and said, "Basically, you come up with some sort of statement—that you think someone else has done—and begin it with 'Never have I ever…' If you have done it, you raise your hand. If you want to reveal something about yourself, say something you've done. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Chip began the game.

"Never have I ever been turned into a vampire," he stated.

Vida raised her hand.

"Never have I ever been possessed by evil," she replied.

Nick and Leanbow both raised their hands.

Casey took a deep breath and said, "Never have I ever been wanted dead."

Nick raised his hand again.

"Never have I ever had my family torn apart," Madison replied.

Nick, Udonna, Leanbow, and Clare all raised their hands.

Lily said, "Never have I ever met someone as fast as I."

Chip and Lily both raised their hands.

Udonna took a deep breath. "Never have I ever lost a sibling," she raised her hand, blinking back tears.

Vida and Madison looked at each other and then both slowly raised their hands—Vida recalling the time Madison was turned to stone and Madison remembering Vida's vampiric episode.

RJ held up his hand and said, "Time out. Wanna fill us in?"

"My sister, Niella…" Udonna curled into Leanbow's side as tears slid down her face and he finished, "She died sealing the Gate twenty years ago."

"Time in," Theo called.

"Never have I ever been turned to stone," Xander stated.

Madison raised her hand as Nick elbowed his best friend.

"Never have I ever accidentally turned myself into a tree," Nick grinned.

Xander scowled and raised his hand.

"Never have I ever ridden Catastros," Daggeron murmured.

Leanbow and Nick both raised their hands.

"Never have I ever kidnapped someone I love," Clare replied.

Leanbow raised his hand again.

"Never have I actually died in a battle," Dom murmured.

Leanbow and Daggeron raised their hands.

"Never have I ever been brought back from the dead," RJ added.

Leanbow and Daggeron raised their hands again.

"Never have I ever vowed to avenge a fallen companion," Theo said.

Leanbow raised his hand again.

"Never have I ever almost killed someone I love," Leanbow stated, slowly raising his hand.

Nick raised his hand as well.

"Never have I ever wondered if I'd ever see my mother again," Xander said, slowly, watching Nick's face.

Nick raised his hand slowly.

"Never have I ever been rescued by Udonna," Daggeron stated.

Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Leanbow all raised their hands.

"Never have I ever had a dragon think I was its mother," Udonna smiled.

Clare raised her hand.

"Never have I ever gotten jealous of a dragon," Leanbow grinned.

Jenji scowled and said, "Not playing. But yes, I have died, been brought back from the dead, been turned to stone, and I have gotten jealous of a dragon."

"Never have I ever used a spell from the Book of Dark Magic," Chip began.

Udonna sheepishly held up her hand.

"Never have I ever built the Dawn Crystal," Vida replied.

Chip raised his hand.

"Never I ever been a member of Pai Zhua," Nick said, letting the Jungle Fury rangers in on the fun.

RJ, Theo, Casey, Lily, Dom, and Leanbow all raised their hands.

"Never have I ever had a vision of danger," Leanbow stated.

Udonna and Nick both raised their hands. Udonna stared at her son, who mouthed, "I'll explain later, Mom."

"Never have I ever had a weird family reunion," Xander said.

Chip raised his hand. Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow each slowly raised their hands, remembering their first family reunion.

"Never have I ever been sealed behind the Gate," Nick said.

Leanbow raised his hand.

"Never have I ever sealed the Master away in the depths," Vida said.

Leanbow raised his hand again.

"Never have I ever kissed a frog," Udonna stated.

Madison raised her hand.

"Never have I ever been rescued by Clare," Daggeron stated.

Udonna raised her hand. Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander all raised their hands as well.

"Never have I ever been betrayed by a student," RJ stated.

Leanbow raised his hand.

"Never have I ever been evil and allied myself with the rangers," Clare stated.

Leanbow raised his hand and leaned over to Udonna's side and whispered in his wife's ear, "The whole Dark Wish thing and Fightoe and 50 Below tried to destroy me—the only way to be sure I'd survive was to form an alliance with the rangers, which was OK."

"Never have I ever scared a former student," Daggeron stated.

Leanbow raised his hand.

"Never have I ever given up my son to protect him," Udonna stated, as she raised her hand.

Leanbow raised his hand again.

"Never have I been captured by someone evil," Lily stated.

RJ raised his hand. Vida, Chip, Xander, Nick, Madison, Clare, Udonna, and Leanbow all raised their hands.

"Never have I ever nearly been killed by a relative," Casey stated.

Leanbow, Nick, Udonna, and Clare all raised their hands.

"Never have I ever become ill after casting a spell," Nick stated.

Udonna raised her hand.

"Never have I ever nearly died saving my friends," Theo stated.

Udonna raised her hand again.

"Never have I ever saved Mom," Nick stated.

Leanbow, Daggeron, and Clare raised their hands.

"Never have I ever gotten mad enough to almost single-handedly destroy one of the Ten Terrors," Chip stated.

Nick raised his hand and grinned sheepishly.

"Never have I ever convinced a Terror that conquering the world was not what he wanted," Nick stated.

Vida raised her hand.

"Never have I ever beaten a Terror without destroying it," Udonna stated.

Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Madison raised their hands.

"Never have I ever been vaporized," Lily stated.

Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander all raised their hands.

"Never have I ever learned or seen a family member get kidnapped," Vida stated.

Nick and Clare both raised their hands.

"Never have I ever learned that a friend was really my cousin," Chip stated.

Nick and Clare raised their hands again.

"Never have I ever been betrayed by a friend," Madison stated.

Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron all raised their hands.

"Never have I ever been told that Nick had to be my teacher," Xander added.

Daggeron raised his hand.

"Never have I ever learned anything from Phineas," Leanbow said, raising his hand.

Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison, Daggeron, Udonna, and Clare all raised their hands as well.

"Never have I ever been convinced my son was dead, only to learn he was alive," Daggeron said.

Udonna raised her hand.

"Never have I ever been threatened to be turned into a stickleberry," Clare grinned.

Udonna raised her hand again.

"Never have I ever been told that I couldn't go looking for my son," Leanbow stated.

Udonna stuck her tongue out at her husband and then raised her hand.

"Never have I ever been confused by the Leanbow/Koragg thing," Udonna stated.

Nick, Madison, Vida, Xander, and Chip raised their hands. Leanbow raised his hand as well. "It confused me and I was the one who lived through it," he laughed.

"Never have I ever combined with Fireheart," Madison stated.

Nick raised his hand.

Five hours later, Udonna insisted the group get into bed.

Everyone slipped into bed. Udonna and Leanbow carefully tucked Nick into bed. "We're never leaving you," Udonna kissed her son's forehead.

"Ever?" Nick asked.

"Never," Leanbow ruffled his hair.

"We're a family again—and that's the way it's going to stay," he finished.


	10. The Final Battle

A few weeks later, the teens—Lily, Casey, and Theo all decided to try to convince the saved Jarrod and somewhat reformed Camille into joining them in the final battle against Dai Shi. Udonna turned to Nick and said, "Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, go with Lily, Casey, and Theo. Surely, the eight of you will be able to convince Jarrod to join us."

Nick nodded, unsure of why Udonna was sending the majority of the Mystic Force with the main members of the Jungle Fury team.

The Jungle Fury team left, defeated, and Nick, froze, realizing why Udonna had sent him and his friends. "Guys, go help Casey, Lily, and Theo," he ordered, entering the temple after Jarrod.

"Jarrod, listen to me," he begged. "I know what it's like to be possessed and hurt others—I think I know what you're feeling right now—intensely guilty."

"How can you know what I feel?!" Jarrod snapped.

Nick took a deep breath and said, "I was once possessed by the Master—and I destroyed Woodland Village. I felt horrid after Dad saved me and I was so weakened, he had to carry me to Rootcore. And then I felt guilty again and curled into a little ball and Mom had to help Dad get me to bed. Then she watched over me, to make sure the Master couldn't possess me again. That was the scariest thing I've ever been through."

Jarrod stared at the red Mystic ranger and asked, "How did your father save you?"

"His love freed me," Nick replied.

"What?" Jarrod asked.

"Love is far stronger than _any_ evil," Nick told Jarrod.

Camille exchanged a glance with Jarrod. "How?" Jarrod asked.

"We returned to the village from Rootcore and Vida said, 'There he is!' Maddie, Vida, Chip, and Xander all ran over toward him. I shot a spell wall at them. Mom pushed her way to the front of the group, scared—once again she was watching her husband and her son fight each other. I shot a couple more blocks at them. 'I'll deal with you after,' I snapped at the rangers. 'This is the end,' I declared, turning my attention back to Leanbow. He stabbed his sword into the ground and, demorphed, saying, 'You're right, we've battled enough.' I held my sword over my head and said, 'Pick up your sword…' 'I won't fight you anymore,' he declared. 'Or perish,' I warned. Udonna watched terrified. He smiled gently and murmured, 'I know you're in there, son. I love you.' I staggered and cried, 'Dad!' The Master left me and I gasped. Udonna let out a sigh of relief and Leanbow smiled at me. I stumbled and Leanbow stepped forward, catching me as I fell forward. I stared up at him and said, 'I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't help what I was doing.' He just looked at me and nodded. 'Now I understand what you went through.' I finished. He just smiled gently and, looking at me, replied, 'I'm just glad you're back.' Then he hugged me and we went home—Dad and Daggeron supported me, because I was so weakened—Dad only had a small amount of the Master's dark magic in him and I had been given all of the Master's dark magic," Nick finished. "I'll leave and let you think about that, Jarrod."

With that, Nick rejoined the rest of the rangers. _No luck?_ Leanbow mentally asked his son.

**Not really, but hopefully the story of how you saved me from the Master might help him choose to join us**,Nick replied.

Leanbow exited his son's mind, after saying, _You be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose me or your mother_. After Scorch was defeated, Nick asked, "Now what, guys?"

"Let's meet up with RJ and Dom," Casey yelled, leading the way.

"Where are my parents?" Nick demanded, grabbing Clare's hand and making sure she kept up with the group—he felt a responsibility for her—she had lived with his mother for so long, that he considered her more of an older sister than as his cousin.

"Daggeron, Leanbow, and Udonna are all helping RJ and Dom," Lily replied.

Nick nodded, relieved—he knew his parents were safe.

Casey, Lily, Theo, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Clare all soon joined the older members of their teams.

"Scorch?" RJ asked.

"Scorched," Casey replied.

Then Dai Shi revived his entire army. Nick glanced over and watched as Master Finn, Master Phant, and Master Swoop joined the group.

"Let's do this," Nick declared. "This is the end."

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger," Casey called.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger," Theo called.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger," Lily called.

"With the cunning of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger," RJ called.

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger," Dom called.

"With the spirit of a bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger," Master Swoop joined the team.

"With the spirit of a shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger," Master Finn joined the team.

"With the spirit of an elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger," Master Phant joined the team.

"We summon the animal spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the Jungle Fury team called.

"Power of the shining moon! Behold—the Gatekeeper!" Clare called.

"Burning heart of fire, Wolf Warrior! Defender of truth!" Leanbow called.

"Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" Daggeron called.

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!" Udonna called.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander called.

"Everchanging as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida called.

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison called.

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip called.

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick called.

"We call upon the magic! Together as one! United for all time! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" the entire Mystic Force team—including Clare—called.

Then nine other people dropped onto the battlefield. "Master Guin," Lily grinned.

"Master Rilla, and Master Lope," Theo added.

"And Master Mao," Casey finished.

Nick turned and stared at a familiar blonde haired woman. "Mother?" Clare asked, as Nick asked, "Auntie Niella?"

Leanbow turned and grinned at his former teammates. "Jacan! Louis! Greg! Anya!" he called.

Nick froze and whispered, "The original Mystic Force."

"So, how's baby Bowen?" Jacan called to Leanbow.

"Ask himself yourself—he can _talk_ now you know," he quipped back at the original yellow Mystic.

The pink, blue, and green Mystics all snickered.

"I'm fine, now are you going to help us or what?" Nick called over to the original yellow Mystic.

Niella smiled and said, "That's definitely Bowen. I wouldn't miss this battle for the world."

Nick glanced at Leanbow, who nodded. "Niella, cover Clare's back! Jacan, you cover Chip's back! Louis, you cover Xander's back! Greg, you cover Madison's back! Anya, you cover Vida's back!" the original red Mystic ordered.

Niella yelled back, "What about Udonna? Who'll cover her back?!"

Daggeron flipped over one of the warriors and stood back to back with Udonna. "I will, love!" he called to Niella.

Nick glanced at Leanbow, who shifted to cover his son's back.

Dai Shi took the spirits of all the older warriors. "Mom!" Clare screamed.

The Mystic Force and Jungle Fury rangers all ran over to make sure their friends were OK.

"Master Phant! Master Swoop! Master Finn! Master Mao! Master Rilla! Master Lope! Master Guin!" the Jungle Fury rangers ran to their Masters' sides.

The Mystic Force crowded around their predecessors. "Jacan?" Chip asked.

"Louis?" Xander asked.

"Greg?" Madison asked, shyly.

"Anya?" Vida shook the original pink Mystic's shoulder, slightly freaked by the sight of her predecessor—of the whole team—so weakened.

"Come on guys," Nick begged. "Just be OK, alright? Just be OK."

They were teleported to another location and Dai Shi smirked. "I'll get rid of the Light—and the red Jungle Fury ranger—first," he declared.

Nick rolled out of the way.

Udonna screamed, "Bowen!"

Niella groaned and said, "Clare, you've got to help them. They need you."

Clare pulled away from her mother, reluctantly and joined the rest of the Mystic Force as they kept pushing Nick out of the way.

Camille arrived and blocked an attack, protecting the eleven rangers. "I want to fight with you," Camille told the others.

Lily smiled at the former villainess.

Jarrod arrived and Dai Shi asked, "Have you finally come to your senses?"

"I have," Jarrod yelled. "You said that I had the strength of the lion, but not the heart. The heart of a lion is noble and good. I can be too!"

He leapt into Dai Shi's stomach and Udonna wrapped her arms around Camille, holding her firmly, as Camille screamed, "Jarrod!"

The Jungle Fury rangers destroyed Dai Shi and Udonna released Camille. "Go to him," she ordered, running over to Niella and the original Mystic Force, followed by the current Mystic Force.

The warriors of the Mystic Force all hugged each other. Anya asked, "What happened to Calindor?"

"He betrayed us," Chip replied, coldly.

"When?" Louis demanded.

"Near the end of the battle, he went after Daggeron in an attempt to kill Nick, I mean, Bowen," Vida corrected herself.

Leanbow grabbed Udonna and Nick and held them against his chest. Clare and Niella joined the hug and Nick smiled at his aunt. "You've done a wonderful job raising my daughter, Udonna," Niella smiled at her younger sister.

"Thank you, Nellie," Udonna slid an arm over her sister's shoulder.

Nick grinned and asked, "Mom, can we work out our family tree sometime?"

Udonna smiled and nodded. Niella ruffled Nick's hair and said, "Stay out of trouble, Bowen."

He nodded to his aunt. "Take good care of my sister and my daughter, Leanbow," Niella ordered her brother-in-law.

Leanbow nodded and said, "Clare is practically a daughter to me."

Niella smiled. "Clare, I am so proud of you," she hugged her daughter firmly. "You are finally ready to take on my legacy as the Gatekeeper. And I'm so proud how you still had the strength to lower the Gate and survive."

"I had to," Clare responded. "My friends needed my help."

Niella wiped away some loose strands of hair and then turned to Daggeron. "Is Clare my child?" he asked.

She nodded and Daggeron wrapped his arms around Clare. "You've grown so much," he whispered.

Clare smiled up at her father and the original Mystic Force all left, waving goodbye to their successors and friends.

Camille and Jarrod rejoined the rest of the group and Nick leaned against his parents. "Can we go home?" he asked, sheepishly.

Udonna nodded in agreement—she was ready to go home. Leanbow swung an arm over the only two remaining members of his immediate family's shoulders.

The Mystic Force prepared to leave and Nick told, everyone who had fought Dai Shi, "If you want to find us or come visit us, just remember the trees are your passage."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Nick and Leanbow were thrilled to be back in Briarwood, but there was still one bit to resolve—Leanbow had—reluctantly—forgiven Camille and Udonna forgave Camille quickly—why was Udonna so willing to help Camille?


	11. Fire-sisters

_A/N—story of Rapunzel and Aurora fire-sisterhood based off bStormhands' two stories—Rapunzel Goes Home extended edition and Roused._

* * *

The next several months passed quickly and Camille adjusted to her new relationship with Jarrod. She loved him, but she was lonely. She desperately wanted a sister. In fact, more and more often, she found herself suspecting that maybe Udonna was her fire-sister. More than once, she had a dream of Niella appearing to her and saying, "Look out for my little sister." Sometimes Niella would said, "Watch out for my family's Little Snowflake."

One morning, Jarrod found her sitting alone by a small pond. "Come on Cammy," he begged. "What's wrong?"

She glared at him and then sighed. "I need to go," she whispered. "There's something I need to take care of—I'm not ready to become a Pai Zhua master—just yet."

He nodded and said, "Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you."

Camille nodded and left that afternoon to find Udonna. She decided to start in Briarwood—maybe someone there could explain what Nick had meant when he said that "the trees are your passage"—she didn't quite understand what he'd meant.

She arrived at the Rock Porium nearly a week after she had left the Pai Zhua temple.

"Can someone help me?" she asked, uncertainly.

A dark-haired woman, walked over. "Hi, I'm Nikki. Welcome to Briarwood, city of humans and Mystics alike," she smiled.

"I'm Camille. I'm looking for someone named Udonna?" she asked.

"What do you want with the White Sorceress?" Nikki growled—ever since Udonna had been captured and Necrolai—Nikki—had made sure the sorceress was alright, Nikki felt a fierce protectiveness towards Udonna, despite the sorceress' insistence that she could take care of herself.

"I just want to talk to her," Camille began shaking.

Nick recognized her and said, "Nikki, relax. She's one of us. It's because of her that all of the Mystic Force survived the battle against Dai Shi."

Nikki nodded, reluctantly, and Nick took Camille by the hand. "Follow me," he ordered, plunging through the tree right across from the store and reappearing in front of Rootcore.

"Mom! We have a visitor!" Nick called, as he entered the main room.

Udonna came downstairs and saw Camille standing silently there. Udonna smiled and said, "Come in, Camille. Sit down. I'll make some tea."

Camille nodded gratefully. Udonna sat next to Camille and asked, "May I ask what brings you here?"

"I just—I don't really know," Camille admitted.

Udonna smiled and said, "Perhaps you'll figure it out later. Have you met the others?"

"I met Nikki—I don't think she likes me," Camille admitted.

Udonna sighed and said, "Nikki tends to be overprotective of me—she's been like that ever since she and Itassis helped me escape the Pit a couple of years ago. I'm not sure why though."

As they drank their tea, Camille asked, "Why did she call you 'the White Sorceress'?"

"Because of my powers—I have power over snow and ice—and am usually seen in white," Udonna admitted.

Camille nodded. Udonna asked, "How's Jarrod?"

"He's doing well. How's Leanbow?" Camille replied.

"Just stubborn as always," Udonna laughed.

Leanbow entered the room and kissed Udonna's cheek gently. "Camille, you're more than welcome to stay here tonight," he offered.

"I don't want to cause trouble…" Camille began.

Leanbow shook his head and said, "We have a guest room set up." With that, he left the room.

After they finished their tea, Camille abruptly remembered she came to visit. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Udonna pressed.

"Why did you hug me—when Jarrod dove into Dai Shi's stomach?" Camille asked, confused.

"Because I had been in your place," Udonna shakily admitted.

Udonna stood up and held out her hand to Camille. "Come with me," she urged.

The two walked along and Camille asked, "What do you mean? How could you have been in my place?"

"Was Jarrod not possessed by Dai Shi? And was what he doing not a suicide mission?" Udonna asked.

Camille shakily nodded and Udonna glanced back toward Rootcore, a sad smile on her face. "I went through that same pain—with Leanbow."

Udonna blew the air out of her mouth and Camille saw the pain clearly in Udonna's eyes. "Do you want to tell me?" Camille hesitantly asked.

Udonna walked a few more miles away and Camille quickly followed the older woman. "What I'm about to tell you won't be easy for me to say or for you to hear," Udonna began, shaking as the memories flooded her brain.

Camille nodded and the two women sat down a few feet away from a small pond. With no preamble, Udonna launched into her tale and Camille listened intently to Udonna's story. "Before the Great War, Leanbow and I lived happily with our baby. His name was Bowen. Leanbow was Daggeron's mentor. The forces of evil attacked and we battled them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely, but Morticon and his troops were too strong. We needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella and Daggeron. Niella protested Leanbow's decision, begging him, 'Leanbow, there's got to be another way.' Daggeron added, 'You know the Master is deceptive. There's no guarantee you'll make it back alive.' Leanbow ignored their protests and declared, 'I'm going.' He always did—does—things his way—and it was—is—always the honorable way. Then we were joined by someone we _thought_ was our friend. 'Teacher, allow me to fight beside you,' Calindor's request seemed like a good thing, but I now suspect that it was merely to get close to us so he would know what I was going to do about Bowen. Calindor is now my enemy, and having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper. When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our child. Bowen, born of magical blood would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination. So I gave my son to Daggeron with instructions to take the small child to safety and not come back until he knew for certain that Bowen was safe and not to tell me where he was, only to tell me that he was indeed safe. As Daggeron was running through the forest with Bowen, Bowen began to cry and Daggeron was attacked by Calindor. 'Give me that child!' Calindor snapped. 'Never!' Daggeron growled in response. Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever. In the end, Daggeron's magic and Calindor's magic collided and both were cursed. As for Bowen, we now know that Phineas found the infant and took him to the safety of the human world and that he became Nick Russell. Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of the Darkness to the Underworld. 'Stay back! Seal the Gate with a spell!' Leanbow yelled to Niella, as she ran over to the Gate, from where she'd been comforting me over losing my child and eliciting a promise to raise and protect her daughter, Clare. 'NO!' Niella cried—she knew what was going to happen to me—I would be hurt from this war. 'It's the only way!' he insisted. Niella cried out and used up her life force to seal the Gate. Niella gave her life to save us all. Then, for the next twenty years, I was Clare's legal guardian. I cared for her to the best of my ability, taking what time I had to myself to mourn for those who had died—and those I believed to be dead—Daggeron, Leanbow, and Bowen—all three are not dead, thankfully. As the years passed, I took Clare on as my apprentice, despite her constant magical mishaps. She was never quite as clumsy as her mother—she never did blow Rootcore up—Niella had a tendency to blow our cottage up when she was practicing her spells—although she was very clumsy. She had a tendency to mess up her spells and have unexpected results, such as turning herself into a sheep. Nearly twenty years after the Great War, there was an earthquake and a crack formed in the Gate, allowing some evil to slip through. Koragg was the first to emerge. I immediately left Rootcore and sought out the legendary Mystic Force. I found them, successfully, but it took a little pushing from Clare to convince me to convince Nick that he was meant to be a part of the team. He eventually rejoined us and the team grew in ways I never imagined and I found myself setting aside any and all expectations for them, especially Nick. He was full of surprises—and far more power than I'd ever thought possible. At first, I assumed that it was simply because he was the Phoenix and the Phoenix never dies, it is reborn. The weeks and months passed, and the rangers grew stronger. Daggeron rejoined us and the rangers grew lazy. They lost their powers and almost everyone—except for Koragg and them—lost their memories of the five teens. When they learned their lesson, they gained even more power. Then they were taken to the Underworld, so that their own magic could be used against them and the Master could be revived. I went after them and Koragg rescued me from what would have been my certain death. It was then we learned that he was Leanbow. I was overjoyed to learn my husband, whom I had long thought dead, was alive. We swiftly escaped and Leanbow explained how he had been turned to Koragg and apologized. Then, I was the sole person to forgive him. Now, the rest of the team has all come around and forgiven him as well. Leanbow sent me back to Rootcore, despite my protests, and the rangers all agreed with him—I couldn't fight and I needed to rest, because I had used up my magic in an attempt to save the rangers. I have my magic back now, because I'd channeled some of it into the Snow Staff earlier during the final battle against Morticon. Clare cared for me and I discovered that Leanbow had once again been turned to Koragg. I was devastated. I was convinced that I would have to choose between my loyalty to my husband and my loyalty to the rangers. It was Clare who provided the solution—I wouldn't have to pick. She covered me with an old baby blanket and the instant I touched it, I remembered holding my son. I sat up and demanded where she'd gotten the blanket and the instant she told me, I knew who Nick was—he was Bowen. I saved Nick, just in time, too, and Leanbow returned to us. Despite my protests, and the others' protests, he once again sacrificed himself to seal the Master away. Fearing the worst, I set out on a rescue mission. I was captured and was later rescued by Leelee, Clare, and Phineas. I eventually did save Leanbow, only to lose him temporarily to death when he was killed by the Master. Nikki revived him, Daggeron, and Jenji. We then defeated the Master and I went with my son and husband to meet the people who had raised my son. Of course, on the way there, we would stop multiple times to rest and we just got to know each other a bit better. Leanbow and I rekindled our love and we both looked out for Nick, making sure he stayed out of trouble. The last thing I needed was to lose either of them, after finally getting them back again. We had a good meeting with Nick's adoptive parents and I learned of his childhood and how he'd grown up and that he was very much like his father, believing in the same code of honor as Leanbow, when he barely remembered ever hearing his father telling him about it. Then we passed through Ocean's Bluff on the way home and you know the rest of the story—we became allies with the Jungle Fury rangers and then you and Jarrod joined us and we defeated Dai Shi."

After Udonna finished her story, Camille asked, "Do you think that maybe we're fire-sisters?"

"Fire-sisters?" Udonna repeated.

"Yes, like the two princesses, Aurora Rose of the Sun Kingdom and Rapunzel Solara Agatha Menolly Von Sonneshein, Princess of the Realm of Corona, the Lost Princess Returned," Camille added.

"I've never heard of them—I lived my whole life in this forest—and have only ventured outside its protection only a few times," Udonna replied. "Perhaps you could explain this concept of fire-sisters to me—and their story?"

Camille nodded and said, "Many years ago, there was a king and his fair queen. They wanted a child and eventually had a daughter, whom they named Aurora. In a neighboring kingdom, the king and queen's only daughter was kidnapped. When Rapunzel was eighteen, she was finally reunited with her parents. Aurora rejoined her parents on her sixteenth birthday. Both had some problems adjusting to their new lives as princesses and Rapunzel went to the Sun Kingdom and stood next to Aurora and reached into the younger woman's Pain and helped her heal. Rapunzel and Aurora suffered from some serious 'snakes in the grass of their souls'—that phrase is always associated with those two princesses more than any other saying—including sayings that they may have said. They began to refer to each other as 'fire-sisters' and the two kingdoms became very friendly allies—this alliance continues to this day. In fact, most of the princesses—if they had issues adjusting to their new lives or adjusting to something different in their lives as princesses—have been known to seek the advice of Z and Rose—as the two sisters called each other and the two are the most famous set of fire-sisters. In fact, no other fire-sisters have existed since them. Some say, the two would be reborn and be reunited someday. Others say that Rapunzel and Aurora will forever be the only fire-sisters to exist. And some say that only if both of the two women faced extremely similar situations, would there ever be any fire-sisters again."

Udonna bit her lip and carefully thought about the shared experiences. _Both of us have seen the love of our lives be possessed by such powerful evil and saw them go on suicide missions. Camille's right. We probably are fire-sisters._ Then she replied, "Maybe we were always meant to someday become fire-sisters."

Camille nodded in agreement and the two women began talking about happier things. There had been enough serious discussion and Camille desperately wanted to get to know her new-found fire-sister better.

"So, when did you meet Leanbow?" Camille switched the topic to her fire-sister's husband.

"Let me think, Bowen is twenty-one, I was about sixteen when I married Leanbow, seventeen when I gave our son up, so, I was around five or six, maybe or maybe younger? I don't really remember," Udonna replied.

Camille's eyes widened. Udonna was much younger than she physically appeared—then again, so was Camille—actually it was the other way around, but age didn't really matter too much. "How did you meet him?" Camille asked.

"Um, I ran outside when Niella was supposed to be watching me and quite literally ran into him," Udonna admitted.

Camille grinned and snickered. "We were kids—we were still in the 'boys/girls are gross' phase," Udonna added, laughing.

Camille grinned and Udonna asked, "What about you? Did you have any siblings?"

"Only brothers," Camille admitted. "I was never close to them."

Udonna nodded and Camille murmured, "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Udonna responded.

"No, you helped me, even though I tried to kill your son, and I didn't deserve your help or your support and you still helped me and I'm sorry and…" Camille babbled.

Udonna held up her hand and said, "We're family, now, Camille. Let me tell you my sister's favorite saying about family. 'Family has to stick together and look out for one another.' That's what I was doing and that's what we need to do for each other."

Camille nodded. The next day, she would have to leave, but she'd come back for her fire-sister as often as she could. Who knows maybe she'd leave the temple altogether and stay in Briarwood, with her real family—Udonna, Leanbow, Nick, Clare, and Daggeron were more a family to Camille than her first family had been. She and Jarrod were accepted by these warriors and treated as members of their family, despite their original attempts to kill Nick.


	12. Camille's Real Family

That night, during dinner, Nick asked, "So, Camille, how long are you gonna stay?"

Udonna glared at her son and Camille shrugged. "Well, I'll have to go back eventually," she replied.

"So, you'll still be here, tomorrow?" Nick asked.

Camille shook her head and Nick's face fell. "What's wrong, son?" Leanbow asked.

"I was just hoping I could give Camille a tour of Briarwood tomorrow," Nick explained.

"I think I'll hold you to that tour, the next time I visit," Camille replied.

Nick nodded—he was unsure of whether or not he should call Camille "Auntie Camille" or "Aunt Camille"—he'd follow Clare's lead on that.

Leanbow asked, "Will Jarrod accompany you next time?"

She nodded and he asked, "Where is that boy anyway?"

"Um, I asked him to let me come here on my own," she admitted, sheepishly.

Leanbow nodded and said, "Next time, you be careful. And Jarrod had better come with you."

Camille nodded in agreement.

Clare asked, "Camille, what do you want Nick and me to call you?"

"Camille is fine," Camille responded.

"No, I think she meant do you want them to call you Auntie Camille or Aunt Camille?" Daggeron clarified.

"Whatever's more comfortable for them," Camille replied.

The two youngest members of the family nodded in agreement.

Then Camille asked, "Why would they call me "Auntie Camille" or "Aunt Camille" anyway?"

"Well, I guess it's because you're my aunt's fire-sister," Clare explained.

"And fire-sister—or sister—means you're our aunt, too," Nick added.

Camille nodded and smiled at her family. "I'm glad to see our family and friends together, like we were, twenty years ago," Udonna commented.

"It's not the same without Auntie Niella," Nick mumbled. "And it's different with Auntie Camille."

Camille nodded and watched Udonna's face. Nick glanced at his mother and everyone watched her reaction. "Guys, I'm fine," Udonna insisted.

The others all nodded and Leanbow took her hand in his—the two were rarely found apart since his return. Camille smiled at her real family—she had an amazing family with her fire-sister's family.


	13. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
